El hombre más valiente que jamás conoció
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Un muy anciano Harry Potter, recuerda a quien fue sin dudas, el hombre más valiente que jamás conoció.


**The bravest man I ever knew**

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a la señora Rowling. Y la canción que me inspiró a la banda Ministry of Magic (sino los escucharon haganlo, son geniales)._**

* * *

><p>Lejos estaba de su ser, aquel niño-que-vivió. Un ya muy anciano Harry, estaba sobre la cama sabiendo que su hora se aproximaba. No tenía miedo, para nada, no depués de que en su vida había vivido cosas que el resto del mundo solo podía imaginar. Era apenas un adolescente cuando acabó con Voldemort y trajo, para siempre, la tranquilidad en el mundo mágico. Hubo otros magos que se desviaron del buen camino e intentaron copiar a quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, pero ninguno lo igualó. Jamás habría otro Voldemort, y jamás habría otro Harry Potter.<br>Oía del otro lado de la puerta, los sollozos de sus hijos, sus tres amados hijos, que desde el primer momento fueron su mayor orgullo. Harry quería decirles que no se preocuparan, que él estaría bien, que sería féliz a donde fuera que se dirigiese, porque del otro lado estaban las personas que él más había amado en su vida: James y Lily, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus e incluso Ginny, quien lo había dejado un par de años antes. Harry realmente quería decirles que fueran felices porque él lo era y lo sería por siempre, pero las fuerzas ya no le alcanzaban para siquiera hablar.  
>Parpadeó forzando la vista un poco y vio a su lado a sus amigos, esos que estuvieron desde el primer momento en que entró a Hogwarts. Ron, con su cabello blaco, antes pelirrojo, lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos tomado de la mano de su esposa, Hermione, quien ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su marido.<br>La vida pasaba a toda velocidad delante de él. Vio a los Dursley intentando ocultar las cartas que las miles de lechuzas se empeñaban en entregar cuando él tenia once años. Vio a Hagrid, llevándolo al Callejón Diagon, vio el sombrero seleccionador. Vio el basilísco. Vio un dementor. Vio el Sauce Boxeador. Vio el Mapa del Merodeador. Vio el caliz de fuego. Vio la copa de los Tres Magos. Vio aquel maldito velo que se llevó a su padrino para siempre. Vio su primer beso con Ginny. Vio a Dumbledore muerto. Vio cada uno de los Horrocruxes. Vio a muchas personas que él había querido, perecer en la última batalla. Vio a Fred y el dolor infinito de George. Vio a los Lupin muertos y como supo que su ahijado se había quedado sin padres, injustamente. Vio a Voldemort acabado. Vio crecer a sus hijos. Vio a sus nietos.  
>De pronto, una imagen apareció con total nitidez, de entre el montón. Vio a quien durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts, fue la persona que más odió. Vio a Severus Snape. Aquél profesor de pociones que le hacía la vida imposible, que lo miraba como el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Snape, a quien Harry culpó por mucho tiempo de ser el asesino del inigualable Albus Dumbledore, demostró que era el hombre más increíble que alguna vez Harry conoció. De hecho, fue así, no hubo persona que siquiera igualase a Severus Snape. Tras todo ese odio que al parecer Snape profesaba por Harry, odio que venía acumulado desde los tiempos en que James Potter merodeaba Hogwarts, se ocultaba un amor infinito, un amor que Harry no creyó que existiría y era el de Snape por Lily. Lamentablemente, Harry, se enteró muy tarde de eso cuando en medio de la última batalla, el pensadero le reveló la verdad. Snape, siempre lo protegió, lo cuidó, desde las sombras y evitando que el mundo supiera que Severus Snape era capáz de dar su vida por aquél muchacho de ojos verdes. Ese misma mirada esmeralda que tenía Lily, y de la que Snape se había enamorado.<br>Por eso le puso su nombre a su segundo hijo, como un homenaje al Principe Mestizo a aquél hombre que, como Dumbledore le había dicho, su elección para pertenecer a la casa de Hogwarts tal vez fue muy apresurada.

Una luz muy fuerte, lo cegó y tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, algo similar a un espejo apareció frente a él, y el reflejo que le devolvía era el de un joven de dieciocho años. De repente Harry entendió que sucedía. Aquello era el Cielo.

— Vaya Potter —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—con que aquí estás.

Harry se dio vuelta de prisa y se encontró con el rostro inconfundible de Snape, pero esta vez no era como él lo recordaba, era un rostro que, aunque fuera paradojico, denotaba vida.

— ¿Profesor Snape?

— El mismo. Te estabamos esperando, Potter.

Y lo que Harry no lloró en la tierra, lo hizo allí, porque de atrás de Severus aparecieron sus padres sonriéndole. Por fin, los tenía junto a él, por fin podía abrazarlos y ahora nadie jamás, se los quitaría. Y todos aquellos por los que él sintió aprecio, también fueron apareciendo uno por uno. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred. Pero Harry buscaba a alguien y ese alguien era Ginny, el amor de su vida, quien ni bien apareció corrió a sus brazos y ambos se perdieron en un profundo y dulce beso. Por fin, los tenía a todos de nuevo. Y sabía que la eternidad sería poca para estar con cada uno de ellos.

Snape a lo lejos, miraba, ya buscaría el momento adecuado para agradecerle el hecho de ponerle su nombre al hijo. Y Harry, por su parte, buscaba su momento pero esta vez para decirle que él fue el hombre más valiente que jamás conoció.

Al día siguiente El Profeta tituló lo siguiente: Murió Harry Potter, el último gran héroe.

Y el mundo mágico lloró.


End file.
